Leonardo DiCaprio
Leonardo DiCaprio is an American actor and film producer, as well as an environmentalist. He has recieved one Golden Globe Award for Best Actor, 6 nominations for Golden Globe Best Actor, three nominations for the Academy Award for Best Actor, 1 nomination for Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, 1 nomination for Academy Award for Best Producer, and many others. He is considered to be one of the most iconic faces in Hollywood history, and one of the greatest male actors of all time. Connections DiCaprio was rumored to have had a fling with Juliette Lewis while filming What's Eating Gilbert Grape in 1993. DiCaprio dated Bridget Hall in 1994, the first model that he was in a relationship with. He is said to have taken her virginity, though Hall hinted that the experience was "disappointing." DiCaprio briefly dated Kate Moss in 1994. DiCaprio had a fling with Naomi Campbell in 1995. Though their relationship did not ever continue into a more serious romantic one, they remain close friends to this day. When studio producers for the film The Quick and the Dead weren't convinced that DiCaprio was right for the part, starring actress Sharon Stone offered to pay DiCaprio's salary for them. She did, and he ended up in the movie as her character's love interest. However, in real life, the two didn't have as much chemistry. DiCaprio later spoke negatively about their onscreen kiss, and said that she had "hurt" his lip. DiCaprio dated Kristen Zang for a year, from 1996 - 1997. Despite many rumors from hopeful fans and tabloids, DiCaprio and Kate Winslet, who famously starred together in ''Titanic ''in 1997, were never a couple. However, they formed a close friendship while on set, and remain close today. DiCaprio gave Winslet away at her third wedding in 2012. DiCaprio dated Helena Christensen in 1997. DiCaprio briefly dated Natasha Henstridge in 1997. DiCaprio helped his friend Bijou Phillips land her first acting role in 1998. The two may have also dated, although this was never confirmed. They were often seen club-hopping together in New York. Supposedly, DiCaprio saw a photo of Amber Valletta in a magazine in 1998, and was struck by her beauty. He then tracked her down, and the two had a short-lived fling. Allegedly, DiCaprio had an affair with Eva Herzigova in 1998, though she was married to Tico Torres at the time. DiCaprio briefly dated Kidada Jones in 1998. In 2000, it was alleged that DiCaprio had made advances in public to Elizabeth Berkley. When she rejected him, he allegedly encouraged a group of his friends to assault her, resulting in a street fight when another man attempted to defend Berkley. This later became a high-profile lawsuit. DiCaprio and Paris Hilton were seen out and about together quite a lot in 2000. They are rumored to have had a short fling. DiCaprio briefly dated Monica Hansen in 2000. DiCaprio was in a relationship with Gisele Bundchen from 2000 - 2005, though they had a few periods where they were on-and-off. DiCaprio briefly dated Sara Foster in 2002, while on a break with Bundchen. DiCaprio is an acquaintance of Bill Clinton. The two have been seen having dinner together frequently. DiCaprio is an acquaintance of Al Gore, and the two have worked together on environmental subjects in the past. DiCaprio was in a relationship with Bar Refaeli from 2005 - 2009. He even flew her to his hometown to meet his family. They got back together and dated again from 2010 - 2011. Despite the fact that he was still with Refaeli, Jessica Simpson attempted to seduce DiCaprio in 2007, hoping to make him her rebound from her on-again-off-again ex John Mayer. DiCaprio, however, wasn't interested. DiCaprio had a fling with Ashley Roberts of "The Pussycat Dolls" in 2009. DiCaprio dated Anne Vyalitsyna in 2009. DiCaprio and Blake Lively dated in 2011, and spent their time on romantic escapades across the world, specifically on DiCaprio's yacht. DiCaprio briefly dated Madalina Ghenea in 2011. DiCaprio dated Erin Heatherton for 10 months, from 2011 - 2012. DiCaprio's star-studded circle of friends include Orlando Bloom, Miranda Kerr, Jonah Hill, Rihanna, Meryl Streep, Mark Wahlberg, Tom Hardy, Armie Hammer, Bono, Bradley Cooper, and many others. DiCaprio dated Toni Garnn for a year and a half, from 2013 - 2014. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:People From the United States Category:1974 Births Category:Leonardo